worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Elf
Exartue, or the Sun Elves are a race of Elf who are closely related to Humans, making the humans a sub-species of sorts. They speak the common tongue, though some parts of Elvish are still in their speech. Physiology Sun Elves are tall, sleek and light skinned Elves. They are very tall, even for Elves, at 7-8 feet tall on average. There have been about a thousand reports of 10 ft tall Sun Elves, but around that point the heart isn't strong enough to pump blood all of the way around the body. Lifespan Sun Elves live for about 475-525 years, the shortest of all Elves. The longest living person recorded was about a hundred years ago when they died, after living for 630 years. Government The Exartue government is a Republic and it is the same government the Humans use. They hope to unite all of Dawn under it and already have three species and a supplier. Religion Sun Elves worship Exor and N'lyasha, the God of the Moons and Suns and the Goddess of Heat respectively, to make sure the Sun is still working when they wake up. Their temples dedicated to them are large and on the sides of the Temples, there are shrines to all other Del'ir. Diet The Sun Elves have a piece of Dragon breast or crest at a feast, but they would normally eat plants, and save meat as a delicacy. Magic The Sun Elves have lots of magic naturally. The can easily throw fireballs and freeze within ice, but their magic is stronger tenfold in daylight, hence the name Sun Elf, though in daytime the power of their magic is on par with a snow elf. Weaponry The Sun Elves have lots of weapons, mainly every medieval weapon you could ever think of, though they love curves and sharp weapons, such as scimitars. Allegiance The Sun Elves and Humans are the founders of the High Emrian Republic. They are allied with the Dwarves, though they are not an official part of it, and are working on crippling their financial system. The Sand Elves have joined the Republic, though they can't do much when at war with the Half Giants. History The Sun Elves have been around since all the other races, though when the Snow Elves summoned the Del, Kryossiom, the Snow Elves taught the Sun Elves and Dark Elves how to use the binded words and use magic. Sun Elves were naturals. Combat The Sun Elves are proficient in all types of weaponry, though they prefer scimitars, phalanxes and sorcerers. They currently are holding off enemies on all sides. Ir'Hono - Sand Elves and Sun Elves attacking, Half Giants defending Imr'Usk Honret - Veptims and Dracanthros attacking, Sun Elves defending - Story: The Fall of Imr'Usk Plains - Sun Elves attacking, Orcs attacking, Dark Elves attacking Trading The Sun Elves spend 34% of their militaristic funds to the Dwarves in return for war machines which they have not been able to replicate to this date, though it is likely the prices will increase as the Dwarves are sending them newer, better and more exotic machinery, even inventing a extremely expensive "Plasma Cannon", which fires shards of the Great Barrier itself at the enemy. The resulting explosion is devastating, but that might be an understatement. In about a month the funds sent will have gone up 0.5%. In a year it would have gone up 6.0%. Sun Elves have yet to realise this. They have also yet to realise that the Dwarves are slowly expanding into their territory and disrupting their economic system, lowering their strength and throwing their government in disarray due to bankruptcy, although this won't happen for a while due to the Dwarven idea of secrecy. Sun Elf Category:High Emrian Republic Emria